Hallucinations
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: Ed and Al ran into a chimera on the street during a rain storm. After befriending said chimera Ed gets sick and has some hallucinations. Request from AmiiStarr. No pairings.  ONE-SHOT  It's stupid so I'll try to fix this later. Hopefully make it better...


Hallucinations

Heheheeh! Already by this Title you must all know what I am basing this story on. Thanks for the support! This was a request from AmiiStarr and I was more than happy to do it. Review this story and if you have ideas for fics you would like me to do, go to my other story called Ideas and review after reading the conditions and terms. I will gladly do any idea you come up with. Thanks for the support! ONE-SHOT! Ed is 19 and Al is 18 and human. Ed has his automail still.

RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or my little chibi-san. If you haven't gotten the joke yet the "Rate the disclaimer" joke comes from an abridge series of One Piece on youtube. It is very funny and the user who made this is purpleeyeswtf who is also the one who made Code MENT abridge.

Al's POV

"Darn!" I hissed. The chimera tried to slash at me and the tip of her claws caught my side.

"Al you all right?" Ed half shouted half gurgled. It was pouring tonight and not only was Ed's auto mail aching but we both were soaked to the bone. The chimera wasn't much worse. I keep trying to tell her that we weren't going to hurt her but she still had eyes wild with fear. She was also soaked, her fur matted in clumps from the rain and showing just how thin she was.

"I'm fine just a small scratch. Please! We want to help you!"

"Al she's not gonna listen. Just leave her."

"But brother! She's alone on the street during a storm and is starved. She needs food and a place to warm up!" I guess she detected that I wasn't lying because her hackles fell and her eyes were replaced with guarded suspicion.

"Fine Al. If you can get her to come with us she can stay. It's too cold to stay any longer."

I glanced at the chimera and realized she was standing next to me. I could see her more clearly and realized she was mixed with a black and white spotted cat.

"Come on then." I smiled and started to walk back to the dorms with brother at my side and the chimera following behind.

Ed's POV

When we entered the dorms I transmuted my clothing dry then proceeded to do the same for Al and the girl. The girl was weary at first but then allowed me to dry her and when I was done she gave a contented purr. I walked to the kitchen and shouted back," I'll get dinner started. Anything you-achOooo"

"Brother are you alright? Do you have a cold?"

"I'm fine Al maybe a slight cold but that's it. We were in that rain for a bit." I grabbed some pasta from the cupboard and some tomato sauce too. I filled a pot with water and then clapped my hands to instantly send it boiling. It set it on the oven and then turned the stove on. I poured some pasta into the pan and proceeded to pour the tomato sauce and warmed that up too. In 9 minutes I had a pasta dinner for three and set the table.

"Al, Girl whose name I don't know, dinner's ready!" I set some Parmesan on the table too. I already added a generous amount to my bowl.

Al and the girl appeared looking content and I figured Al enjoyed having a new friend and the girl a place to feel safe.

"Sabrina." The girl almost whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Sabrina."

"Well then nice to meet ya Sabrina I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and this is my brother Al. I'm sure you already know that though."

"So you're the 'Hero of the People' huh?" I happily took the complement and was about to say something when I sneezed again. I had eaten about half of my spaghetti when I realized that it had a funny taste. I was starting to get nauseous just by looking at it too.

"Excuse me," I said hurriedly. I sprinted to the bathroom and practically puked my guts out.

"Ed!" Both Sabrina and Al shouted.

Al held my hair back and I continued to retch up my stomach.

"Let me feel your forehead Ed." Al asked worriedly. His warm soft hand gently felt my head and Sabrina just sniffed the air near me.

"You have a weird smell. Almost tainted from your original scent."

"You have a high fever brother. We need to get you to bed so you can rest. I was getting dizzy and lightheaded when I looked at myself in the mirror. I got up and took a closer look.

"Hehe Al look I'm really tall." I slurred and turned my head towards Al slightly swaying.

"Brother are you alright? You look pretty pale… Are you hallucinating?" Al was dithering outside of the bathroom door and slowly started twining his fingers together. Sabrina went of somewhere I couldn't really see. Mostly just a blur of black and white. She is really furry.

"Heh Al isn't Sabrina really furry?" I stared at the mirror  
>"Colonel Bastard can't say I'm not tall anymore cause I am. I am like 6ft!" I started laughing I don't know why but something struck me as funny. I looked at Al again swaying and resumed laughing.<p>

"Brother you're not well. I'm taking you to your bed." I giggled incessantly.

"Hey now that I'm tall and you human are going to get a girlfriend?"

"WHAT!" he freaked.

"You know a girlfriend. You seem to get along with Sabrina nicely. Is she your pretty kitty? "I laughed hysterically.

Sabrina had just walked in when I said that and she was blushing hard. I almost chocked.

"Ed that was really embarrassing to say out loud. Especially since you don't now what you're talking about!" Al stuttered.

"Sure I do. I hate spiders don't you? They're like vampires they suck the blood from their prey. Besides kitty kitty is behind you. Your little pretty kitty. The rain is shiny huh?" I kept babbling not knowing what was coming out of my mouth or the reactions of the other two in the room. I soon fell asleep talking about another thing I couldn't remember.

I woke up the next day sweaty and hurting. I slowly got up and noticed that Al and Sabrina were giving me strange looks.

"What's up you two?" They both glanced at each other before Al replied.

"You were hallucinating brother. You said you were 6ft and that the colonel couldn't call you small."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALL- cough cough cough."

"You got sick yesterday and you said some… things" Al and Sabrina started blushing slightly. Now I am worried…

Sabrina's POV

Al kept trying to apologize to me when Ed had fallen asleep. Right now as Al explained the topics Ed had covered last night he was slowly getting redder and redder. The embarrassment was clear on his face and he was grinning sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go then. Thanks for your hospitality!"

"You don't have to go." They said in unison. I was surprised to see that in such a short amount of time, we all had a feeling of family and friendship.

"Well alright. I'll stay a little longer but I am going to leave. I'll wait till Ed is feeling better." They smiled and Ed said

"Well if you ever need a place to stay go ahead and visit! Our home is your home."

I smiled and we all sat and had breakfast.

The End

Well that's that. I plan to update on Cheeky Chimera soon too. Please click that review button and tell me how I did. Thanks!


End file.
